On Go, Broken Watches and Fluorescent Lamps
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: Roxas is missing, and Xion tries to find him, but after his life changing journey, will he want to be found? A Hikaru No Go/KH crossover. a bit of Xion/Roxas fluff fic.
1. Xemnas, you okay? Where are you, Roxas?

On Go, Broken Watches and Fluorescent Lamps

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Hikaru No Go

"Roxas…"

Xion sat in her room, balled up in a corner and putting a hand through her silky hair. She was very stressed out right now, because her best friends were nowhere to be seen. Axel had taken the day off and gone to see an Aerosmith concert. "I hate him so much…" Tears fell from Xion's face. What kind of friend was he to just take off somewhere without inviting her? She decided that he was going to get it big time when he came back to the Castle. That would show him not to mess with her.

Xion would have confided to her other best friend about all this 'tension', but he was nowhere to be seen. The Key of Destiny had gone off for a secret mission, but had not been heard from since.

Xion moved her hand from her hair to her face and started biting her nails very softly. It had occurred to her to take off to the world that Roxas had travelled to, but there was a problem.

She had no idea where that was.

Every time she asked other members where Roxas had been sent, all she got was scoffs and cold shoulders. None of them would tell her where he was. This made Xion very sad. Or at least as sad as a Nobody could pretend to be.

For a few days, Xion would not listen to anyone about anything. She would just stay curled up in a ball and sit in her room for hours on end. Even when Saix threatened to chop her head off, Xion didn't budge. What did she have to fear? She was a Nobody, a being who wasn't supposed to exist. No one could tell her what to do, not even the Superior.

Xemnas, that bastard!

That was it! She had enough! Xion got up from her fetal position and stood triumphantly. She was going to walk up to Xemnas, shove her finger in his face, and tell him this was just too much.

Xion decided to rest for a few hours, however. She needed her beauty sleep more than she needed Roxas. And that was saying something, for her.

Two hours had passed. Xion was walking to the top floor, where the Superior was sitting in his chambers. He had fallen asleep in his chair, reading a graphic novel; the book was resting on top of his face. To make the image even stranger, Xemnas was snoring under the book, allowing the foulness of his evil breath to dirty the pure pages of the book of life.

Xion recognized the book almost instantly. It was a Hikaru No Go graphic novel! But why would Xemnas-

"YES!" Xion exclaimed. Then she immediately covered her mouth. For the Superior had gotten up from his chair, the book discarded to the floor. The feeble girl trembled in fear as the towering Nobody glared at her with a stern look in his eyes.

Xion could not bring herself to look in his eyes, let alone utter a single world. Still shivering in fear, she started to speak. "Um, I-I was just-"

However, something seemed strange about Xemnas. He did not yell at her, did not wield his Etheral Blades in fury. He just stood there, looking at Xion, watching her, observing her hot-red cheeks, her soft nose, and her silky jet-black hair. But he was doing nothing else.

Slowly, Xion moved her head up to look at her boss's eyes. They seemed sad to her, almost like he was looking at a ghost of his past. Xemnas' lips turned into a sad smile, and he uttered the following words. "Ventus?"

Xion gulped. It was all she could do to keep her ground. "W-what?" She asked.

Afraid he would turn back to normal, she covered her face with her arms and closed her eyes in anticipation.

But the hurt did not bring her down. Instead, Xemnas smiled as much as he could. "My friend…" Then he began to lose the feeling in his body, and started to sink back into his chair. The last thing he did before he went back to sleep was reach out to Xion with his left hand. However, once he sank back into his chair, the hand crashed into the armrest, severely cracking it as a consequence.

Xion started to run out of the room, but then stopped. Bending down, she retrieved the graphic novel and ran away as fast as she could.

Xion glanced at her watch. 1:00. It was a kitty-cat watch with a black cat's face surrounded by the numbers, while the wrist portion had engravings of kitty faces. This watch always made her smile; it was a gift from Roxas after she had finally opened up to him and became his friend.

But not today. Today the only thing on her mind was finding her best friend.

It was 1:00 now. If she didn't find Roxas by 5:00, he was dead meat for sure.

Xion already had a plan formed in her brain. In five minutes, she would flirt with Xigbar for a bit to get the key to the room where Xemnas kept the mission reports. Then, she would look for Roxas' last mission that he was assigned to. Knowing where she was, Xion would teleport to that world and start looking for him. If she found him, then they could go home in time.

If not…well, she tried not to think about that.

It was the perfect start to the perfect plan.

Except for one thing.

Xion was walking down the stairs when she was hit in the head by a broken sitar. The instrument struck her on her soft cranium, causing her to lose her balance and start tumbling down the stairs.

Thud! Thud! Thud!

With each stair, Xion suffered more wounds and internal trauma, and before she knew it, she landed on her butt on the last step, before rolling down to the hard, unforgiving floor behind her.

With much effort, the Nobody moved her wobbly legs and stood up.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her backside. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Angrily, Xion wrote in her mind that she was going to kill Demyx at 6:00. She looked at her watch to see how much time the idiot had to live.

But the glass of the watch was now shattered and destroyed, and one of the arrows was missing.

If Xion had a heart, it would have sunk at this point.

Now what was she supposed to do?

**To be continued**


	2. Who are you, Hikaru? What do you want?

On Go, Broken Watches and Fluorescent Lamps

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Hikaru No Go

Tears fell from Xion's face. This was strange considering her nature as a Nobody, but as compared to other instances where she would question the nature of tears and of her own identity, this time was different. Not caring about why those tears were there, Xion let them fall, without shame or guilt. Maybe it was because she didn't have those emotions to begin with, or she didn't want to believe she did have them at all.

But that was not important now. What was a more pressing concern was that of her missing friend and her broken watch.

Time was of the upmost essence; it was the most important thing Nobodies had to cling onto. This was strange considering that the Castle did not have clocks whatsoever.

Xion thought about this. How could a race of beings that consider time to be of the upmost value not keep any clocks? It made no sense.

But now what could Xion do? How could she find out where Roxas was?

It's not like she could ask anyone where he was.

"Oh well," Xion said out loud. "It's not like they can just kill me or anything."

Noticing Vexen walking right by her, Xion ran up to him and tugged on his coat. "Vexen? Can I ask you something?" She asked in the cutest, non-slutty voice she could muster, while using puppy dog eyes at the same time.

Vexen looked up from the papers he was reading. It must have been from an experiment or something. Moving his cold eyes towards the smaller, feeble Nobody, the scientist squinted, a darkness enveloping his face that seemed to rock Xion down to her knees. "What is it?"

"Where's Roxas?" The answer came out quickly, Xion feared that Vexen would miss what she had said, or worse, chastise and humiliate her for not speaking clear and proper.

But that didn't happen. Instead, Vexen merely smirked and turned away. "Humph." Xion watched him leave her kneeling on the ground. Before he left, however, he turned back to the girl and widened his eyes in amusement. "You might want to get a kimono and some sushi. Last I heard, your little friend was sent off to Japan to find some go player. I believe his name was Hikaru Shindou."

And then he was gone.

Xion nearly jumped up in anticipation. "Yes! I'm coming, Roxas!" She literally jumped up in the air and landed down to the ground with a thud.

This seemed to annoy Marluxia, who was taking a shower nearby. "Will you shut up, insolent girl?"

Xion gulped. "Sorry!" She proceeded to create the dark doorway to Japan. Before she left, however, Xion could have sworn she heard another voice say "Forget about it, Luxy! Now scrub my back, will ya?"

And she also thought she heard Marluxia reply, "Yes, Zexion. Whatever you say."

**Sometime later…**

Xion arrived at the house of Hikaru Shindou. She still had no idea what time it was. All she knew was that Roxas was nowhere to be found, and that his life was in danger.

She had removed her coat, in order to be conspicuous. Now she was dressed in a black blouse, a light-green skirt, and silver earrings. Her hair was also put up in a ponytail, and she was wearing make-up.

This way, no one could tell who she was. The way she saw it, Roxas must have been sent on a mission to capture Hikaru's heart for Kingdom Hearts, and he was wearing his cloak as well. If Xion came in her cloak as well, then Hikaru wouldn't be able to tell her where Roxas was.

Taking a deep breath, Xion knocked on the door. No one came for three minutes.

When the door finally opened, a yellow and black haired boy was standing in front of her.

"Hikaru Shindou?" Xion asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes?" He asked.

Xion wasn't sure if this was going to work, but she asked anyway. "Can I come in?" Xion had never asked permission to come inside before. Most of the time she just broke in without entering, taking care of business. Then she would just leave, without saying goodbye.

That was her life, what she was forced to endure. And even though she kind of liked this guy, chances were that she was going to have to kill him as well.

This was how she pictured it; Hikaru would refuse to let her in, Xion comes in anyway, he gets angry, tries to kick her out. Xion asks where Roxas is, Hikaru doesn't know what she's talking about, Xion asks again, Hikaru still doesn't reply, Xion beats Hikaru to a pulp, Hikaru finally relents, and Xion kills him anyway.

That was her life, what she was forced to do every single day. Not that she had any qualms; she was a Nobody. Why should she feel anything? And yet she couldn't shake off a shaking feeling in the pit of her stomach. This feeling of dread and shame and…what else? What else could describe this moment…

This feeling of dread, shame and something else would not leave her.

However, as if he had read her mind, Hikaru laughed.

"Ha ha! Of course you can come in!" And with that, he stood out of the way and allowed Xion to enter.

Xion walked into the living room, and started gaping at the shape of the living room.

Roxas had definitely been here. Everything was still in shambles; the couch was cut in half, the windows were shattered, and various house objects were cut in half. Xion looked at them closely. A phone book was lying on the floor, cut cleanly in four pieces, shaped as even squares. Only two Keyblades could cut that clearly. It had to be Roxas.

Hikaru was near the sink at this point, washing his hands, when he noticed Xion looking at the book. "Poor phone book. It got the worst of it. That's why I never buy Yellow Pages."

Xion did not reply; she just stood there motionless, aghast at what her friend had done to such a beautiful abode.

Hikaru noticed the sadness in Xion's face and walked over to her. "Sorry. Not a very funny joke."

Xion almost wanted to tell him that she didn't know what Yellow Pages were, but decided not to. Hikaru was scarred enough. She just decided to sit down in order to gather her thoughts. Looking around, she saw one chair that wasn't broken. Xion started bending down to sit down.

"Don't!" Hikaru held a hand to her face. "Someone else already sat on this chair. If you sit on it, your weight might make it collapse."

Xion started to blush a dark red. Just before she raised her hand to slap Hikaru, the latter panicked and corrected his mistake.

"Err, not that you're FAT or anything like that. It's just that it's broken and all, and my mom's already freaking about most of her furniture gone. I just don't want her to lose one of the only working chairs in the house! You understand right?"

Xion's hand was just inches away from Hikaru's face. "Um, okay then." The Nobody took her hand back and placed it on her right hip. She took her other hand and put it through her hair. "How did this happen?" Xion already knew, of course, but as she was not dressed in her coat, Hikaru did not know she was Roxas' friend and partner.

Upon hearing this question, Hikaru looked down and began walking upstairs. "Come with me…" Listening to the boy, Xion followed him up, hopefully to some answers.

After passing a few rooms, the teenagers ended up in Hikaru's room. There wasn't much; just a bed, a library shelf, a TV, and a closet. There weren't any clothes or useless junk on the floor. Hikaru was surprisingly tidy. Xion brushed it off and began to lie down on Hikaru's bode.

Slowly, Hikaru took a seat on the floor next to the bed and breathed. What he said next shocked Xion. "I know you're looking for him."

Xion's eyes widened. "W…What?"

Hikaru nodded knowingly. "Yes. You guys are trying to kill me. Why, I've got no clue. But," he added, "I also know that you and your friend in particular didn't want to kill me, but were forced by the boss of your little group, or he would kill you."

The black-haired girl nearly got up from the bed in surprise. Did Roxas tell him that?

Hikaru continued. "There's someone who wants my heart for some unknown purposes. You and your friend aren't from here, that much I know. You have some special powers that allow you to summon powerful magic weapons, and can do superhuman feats."

Now Xion was just plain annoyed. "Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

Hikaru gasped in surprise. Xion, realizing how her remark had insulted him, tried to take it back. "I'm sorry: I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay." Hikaru reassured. "You just don't talk much, let alone insult. I was just startled, that's all."

Clearing his throat, the go player went on. "You love your friend, maybe in more ways than one. That's not really my business, but I just figured as much. Am I wrong?"

Xion wasn't really sure how to answer that question. She knew she liked Roxas. But love? That was a pretty strong emotion. And she wasn't sure how capable she was of passion, undying love, an attachment unparalelled by any other.

_Man I think a lot, _Xion thought. _I wonder what Hikaru thinks of me._

This was strange to her. The same person whom she was willing to threaten for information was speaking to her as if they were close friends who had known each other for years.

Like a man with years of life experience, Hikaru closed his eyes and brushed a strand of yellow hair with his finger. "I don't know why you people want me, but at this point, your problems are bigger than mine…"

Xion pulled a pillow to her body and started hugging it. "How do you mean?"

Hikaru then reached under the bed and pulled out a large board table with lines and dots drawn along the surface, along with two containers. After taking off the containers, he moved the table in front of himself, and scooted back. Then he took the containers and placed them directly in between the board and his legs.

"Don't you feel it's time to just…lay back?"


	3. What are those stones? The game of Go?

On Go, Broken Watches and Fluorescent Lamps

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Hikaru No Go

Xion gazed at Hikaru strangely. "Lay back?" What did he mean by that? She wondered, hugging the pillow more tightly.

Hikaru couldn't help but chuckle. "Pathetic." He proceeded to open both containers. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

Furious, Xion squeezed the pillow even tighter, but restrained herself. She didn't feel in the mood to make another mess. Not like before.

Hikaru took Xion's silence as a sign of shame, so he continued. "It's always the same old day, the same old routine. You have no identity, no idea what to do in life. And you just go and follow a bunch of hooligans whose only mission in life is to make everyone around them miserable, for some wild, bizarre reason." He took out a black stone from one of the containers and placed it on the top-right corner of the board.

"Then you decide that hey, you've got nowhere to go. Why not join them? It's not like you know any better options!" With that, he took a white stone and placed it right next to the black one, so that the piece was cornered." He took out a black stone from one of the containers and placed it on the top-right corner of the board.

"Then you decide that hey, you've got nowhere to go. Why not join them? It's not like you know any better options!" With that, he took a white stone and placed it right next to the black one, so that the piece was cornered.

"You play along at first, thinking about the good things. You have a place to live," he said, placing another black stone, "your very own identity that is yours and yours alone, " followed by another stone, "and a chance to meet new people and make friends." He ended by placing one more stone, leaving four black stones at the end of the board.

"But you never think of the bad things. First and foremost," he reached for another white stone, "you're forced to do things you yourself would never think of doing if you had your way," Hikaru emphasized by placing another stone next to his lone white stone, "you're always worrying about pleasing others and not yourself," another stone, "and to top it all off, you're trapped by the fear that if you don't do what others tell you, you may die yourself." This last stone was placed very roughly, so roughly that Xion could hear the loud CLACK noise ringing in her ears ten seconds after she heard it.

"And then you try looking for answers, but you don't find them." Hikaru kept placing black stones next to each other, not adding white stones at all. While placing the stones, he commented,"You'll just keep going in a straight line, trying to walk the path that seems right to you, to find what you're looking for, while sticking the present you have right now." When he reached the top-left corner, Hikaru stopped and put his hand in the bowl of white stones.

As if he could read Xion's mind, Hikaru closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Why, you ask? It's because you don't feel safe anywhere else. Despite the growing doubt in your mind about the people you've associated yourself with, and the fear of what they can do to you if you leave them, still you cling to them. That is because you don't know anything else about the world, because everything you know is from them. You've been with them so long that you have become attached to them. **Addicted, **even."

Xion shook her head, as if to suggest that Hikaru was a crackpot.

"Deny it all you want, but it won't change the reality of your situation. And neither," he pulled out a white stone, "will you succeed in finding your answers." He placed a white stone next to his four other stones. "They will always stop you at every corner." Slowly, Hikaru started putting the stones together, in a straight line, cornering the black ones that had nowhere else to go.

"They used you as a puppet, because you had nowhere else to go. " Halfway to the black stones. "But the day you find what you're looking for…" One stone away.

"…is the day…" Hikaru reached for another black stone.

"…that you…" His hand moved over the board, the stone mere inches away from the top left corner.

"Die."

CLACK!

Now the black stones were completely surrounded. Hikaru then shocked Xion, by knocking all the stones off the board, letting them drop to the ground.

"And everything is lost forever. Your answers, your life, and your meaning. Everything becomes nothing."

Xion nearly gasped, but covered her mouth at the last minute. She was afraid of any noise she made now. She felt that even her mouth would betray her at this moment. Nothing could have prepared her for the way Hikaru acted towards her.

Xion knew what Hikaru had said was right. But she still felt as though she was treated unfairly and wrong. This was not how young men talked to women, even if she was not fully human.

Though she kept quiet, Xion now had an angry glare in her eyes. She had rights just like anyone else.

Just as she was about to protest, Hikaru stopped her.

"I don't pretend to know everything about life." He shook his head. "No, there was a time when I was stupid, blinded, and even a bit arrogant. But then something came and changed my life forever…"

"And what was that?"

"Go."


	4. iGo? We can find Roxas with technology?

On Go, Broken Watches and Fluorescent Lamps

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Hikaru No Go

Hikaru and Xion were now walking on the street together. Xion was following Hikaru somewhere, and the two were talking about go. Hikaru had told her all about his experiences with the game, starting from the moment he met the legendary ghost Sai to him becoming a first dan. And he spent countless amounts of time reminiscing on a certain Go player, the one that got him interested in Go to begin with.

Akira Toya.

"Akira was a genius, even back then." Hikaru kept his hands in his pockets as he spoke. "I could sense a determination inside him, an inner fire that gave him the drive to be the best. I was pretty young and stupid, but even I couldn't deny that Akira was in love with the game."

He smiled and looked at the sky. "It was unforgettable."

Xion couldn't help but smile. "So, he's your best friend now?"

Hikaru shook his head. "I wouldn't go far as to say that. Sure, we're pretty friendly to each other. But," he remarked, looking at Xion, "we are rivals. Always have been, always will be."  
Xion sweat dropped upon seeing Hikaru's eyes. They were now filled with intensity and burning desire.

For two minutes, neither teenager moved. They just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, looking in each other's eyes. Xion had a look of simplicity and confusion, and Hikaru's remained intent, focused and determined.

"You want to know something?" Xion had been so focused on Hikaru's eyes that she was surprised when he finally spoke. After she put herself back into focus, Xion nodded.

"When your friend came, I thought Akira had hired him."

Xion's eyes widened. _Humans think violent thoughts, _she thought. _Even the kindest ones._

She was kind of sad though. Roxas was accused of being a hired assassin, when he wasn't anything close to that. This didn't register in her mind as being even one percentage of the truth.

"Why…why would you think that? Why would Akira kill you?"

Hikaru shook his head again. "Forget it. I've wasted too much of your time already. Come on; I know how to find your friend."

And with that, the duo pressed onwards…

Thirty minutes later, they were standing in front of a large building, with a sign on the top that said something in Japanese. Because Xion had no idea what that said, Hikaru translated:

"This is the 'Internet Go Salon'." Hikaru pointed at the sign. "It's where you play Go on computers, wirelessly, with people from anywhere in the world. It's pretty cost-efficient and easy to use."

Xion gazed at the building in wonder. "Do you go here?"

"No, I go to a different one. But this one is closer, and I see you're in a hurry."

Xion, surprisingly, shook her head. She replied with a quiet "No."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cause you seemed in a hurry earlier."

Xion did not know what came over her, but she did not care. "No, that's okay."

Hikaru looked worried. "What about your boss?"

Xion shook her head. "Forget it. Let's go."

The two walked inside. Hikaru made Xion wait at the front door while he walked to the front desk. He started speaking with the lady at the desk for a moment. Xion waited patiently, and when he was done, the lady pointed somewhere in the back. Then Hikaru motioned for Xion to follow him, and started walking in that direction. Xion quickly walked behind him, so as not to get lost.

The lady had directed them to a computer that was in the corner. No one else was in the salon, so most of the seats were empty. Hikaru turned the computer on and sat down, taking a moment to breathe before turning on the screen.

Xion took notice of this and spoke up. "Hey Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep breathing so much?"

Hikaru smirked. "Why? Would you rather I not breathe at all?"

This made Xion laugh. "Hahahaha!" Hikaru has a good sense of humor, she thought. Xion liked him now; he was such a bright, fun-loving boy who had a positive view of the world.

And yet it made her sad. Why couldn't she be like that?

"Hey, Xion!" Hikaru snapped her back to reality. "The computer's on now!"

Xion shook her head and smiled. "Sorry about that."

Hikaru shrugged and looked at the screen. It was a login page with a username box. He typed in **hikarunogo **and pressed "enter". Then the page turned into a "List of players" page. Hikaru took the mouse and pressed the 'scroll down' button. Xion saw a bunch of random, bizarre names with numbers and strange symbols roll down the page.

"Who are all these people?" She asked.

"These are iGo players. iGo is what some people call 'Internet Go', by the way. I can look for any player I want, any rank of player I feel like, and set the settings for any game. And that's how we're going to find your friend."

Xion's eyes widened. "Really?" Now she could finally find Roxas, and tell her at last how she felt about him.

Hikaru nodded. "Yes. If we're lucky, he would have become so enamored of go that he would try to play on the Internet**. **And when we do, I'll challenge him to a game and stall him for time. In the meantime, I can track his location, and you can transport there and find him."

Xion gasped and put a hand over her mouth. He was right! That plan was perfect.

But if she had a heart, it would have sunk again. Because then she found a glaring flaw in Hikaru's plan.

What if he was on a different world? How would she find him then. Hikaru's computer couldn't track other worlds.

Tears started to flow from her rosy cheeks, staining her make-up in the process. All of that talking, the time she spent befriending Hikaru, had been a waste. She hadn't learned anything. Now she was fighting a losing battle against time. If she didn't find Roxas and come back in time, both of them would either be labeled traitors to the Organization, or worse… forced to rub the Superior's feet for their insolence.

But she didn't want to hurt Hikaru's feelings. It was very odd at this point. Why was she caring for someone? And that too, someone she met a short while ago? It didn't make sense. It really didn't.

Hikaru was still scrolling the list, without any luck. A look of worry was painted on his face, but since he wasn't facing Xion, he didn't let her see this tension. He turned back to the Nobody and faked a smile. "Don't worry; I'll find him soon." And yet, somewhere in his heart, he knew that wasn't true. Because being the person he was, Hikaru could sense that Xion thought the same thing he was thinking. This was a wild goose chase.

And then destiny helped him out.

One name struck Hikaru's eye in particular. It read **nobody13**.

"Xion?"

Xion looked up. "Yes?" She asked in a quiet, defeated voice.

"Does the name **nobody13 **mean anything to you?"

"Nobody?...13?..." Xion was completely clueless. "I don't know anything about-"

Wait a minute! She thought. Roxas' NUMBER was 13! And he was a Nobody! That meant-

"Hikaru!" She hugged Hikaru from behind and started squeezing him very tightly. "You found him! You found Roxas! How can I ever repay you?"

"Stop trying to break me in half?" Hikaru replied weakly, because the stronger Nobody was crushing his lungs.

Xion got the message and let him go. "Uh, sorry." Xion blushed a bright red and put her hands behind her back.

Hikaru smiled brightly. "Don't be. I'm not. You got your friend back."

Now all Hikaru had to do was click his name and search for the location in his profile.

Slowly, he reached for the mouse and started moving the cursor towards the name **nobody13**…


	5. What's wrong Roxas? Where is Xemnas?

On Go, Broken Watches and Fluorescent Lamps

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Hikaru No Go

It was a beautiful day in Twilight Town. The birds chirped with the carefree attitute of a slacker emo kid, the little boys and girls were whacking each other in the heads with Struggle Bats, and the adults were nowhere to be seen.

Seriously, you'd think they'd be there or something.

On the clock tower, a blond-haired boy was sitting on the ledge. He was wearing a black coat with the hood not covering his face, and he was wearing black sneakers to go along with it. Currently, he was playing iGo on his black laptop, and it wasn't going to well for him. The last move he made wasn't so good after all. As he moved to the undo button, the move vanished, allowing him to move again, this time somewhere else.

The boy smiled. iGo was truly an amazing thing after all.

When he found a spot on the board he could play on, the blonde-haired kid used the mousepad to move the cursor to that spot. As he started to use the clicking box under the mousepad, he was greeted by a hand to the shoulder.

"GYAHH!" The boy was taken by surprise that he shifted in his seat. Unfortunately, the laptop was in his lap when he did this. And he was sitting on top of a large clock tower.

Yeah, you know where this is going.

The laptop started falling to the ground. "Nooo!" The boy screamed and reached out his hand to the ground. But it was all in vain. The laptop hit the ground with a loud thud and broke into a million pieces.

Angered at the loss of both his game and computer, the boy turned angrily to the person who took both away from him. But nothing could have prepared him for the shock he was about to receive.

"X…Xion?" The boy stepped back a few steps. "Is that you?"

Xion nodded. "Roxas…" She smiled sweetly. "It is me."

Roxas smiled back. He would have taken another step backward, but that would have caused him to meet the same fate as his laptop. Thankfully, he stayed put, allowing himself to take in the situation.

"Xion." Almost as soon as it came, the smile on his face vanished, replaced by a sad frown. Then Roxas turned away. "Xion, I…" He choked on his words, or at least choked as much as a Nobody could. "You shouldn't be here."

Roxas looked away in shame. "I don't want you to end up…like me." At that instant, his head started hanging down.

But Xion would have none of that. From the sleeves of her coat, she pulled out two sea-salt ice cream bars, hanind one of them to Roxas. All while doing this, she said nothing.

Roxas looked up and smiled. "Thanks." He took the ice cream and started licking it.

Ten minutes passed. Neither Nobody said a word. They didn't make a single sound, aside from the occasional licks of the ice cream and the smacking of lips. By the time Xion opened her mouth to speak, they were halfway done with their ice cream.

"Why did you run away from me?" Her tone was sad and angry at the same time, as though she had been waiting years from him. "I looked everywhere for you…" Tears began to flow from her grief-stricken face once more. Putting her ice cream free hand on her face, she allowed her black glove to soak up her tears.

But Roxas could see through her lie. "And by everywhere, you mean Hikaru Shindou's house."

Xion stopped crying and looked up in surprise. "W…what? How did you know that?"

The boy grinned widely. "Come on Xion! You're as predictable as a baby jellyfish! I knew you'd go there once you walked into Xemnas' room."

Xion blushed a dark red. "How did you know about that?"

"Come on, admit it. You know you snuck in there to steal Xemnas' graphic novels! Was it on his head again?"

"Yup." Xion nodded. Then something ticked in her brain.

"Wait a minute…if I had known that you were in Hikaru's world, then why did I…"

She didn't finish her sentence. She just sat there, scratching her head, trying to make sense of all this.

But Roxas understood. "You didn't think I would go to a world focused on one of Xemnas' graphic novels, so you asked Vexen to make sure you were right.

_Now this is getting really awkward, _Xion thought. "Are you stalking me, Roxy?" She asked in a seductive voice, though meaning it as a joke.

Roxas started doing sexy gestures on his chest and replied in a sexy voice,"Why, yes, my lady. It's a hobby of mine, staring at beautiful girls, watching them fatten their thighs with ice cream!"

Xion's expression changed from sexy to annoyed. "Oh, shut up!" She slapped Roxas across the face. "As if you're any better, fatty!"

Though still reeling from the slap that left a red mark across his face, Roxas was amused. "Ooh, nice comeback." Just as Xion started to get up, Roxas slapped her backside. It wasn't too hard, but it was swift enough to get her to sit back down.

Xion groaned and rubbed her butt. "Horny little bastard…"

Roxas started laughing. "Man, got that out of my system! You should work out, you know. Maybe watch some of Marluxia's butt-toning videos! That would help!"

At this point, Xion would be extremely infuriated. But right now, she was just glad to be with her friend again. "Oh, Roxas!" Overcome with…emotion?...she dropped her ice cream to the ground and glomped Roxas. "I've missed you so much, even though your sense of humor has gotten more horny!"

Roxas returned the exchange. But this time he didn't try and grope Xion. He wasn't that type of guy. Instead, he just lay there, smelling her beautiful hair and rubbing his cold, lifeless face with Xion's warm, bubbly cheeks.

It was a heartwarming moment for the most unfortunate souls in the worlds.

* * *

Xemnas was circling his room, wondering what could have happened. Saix was standing next to the former's armchair, berating him.

"How could you let them get away? Do you have any idea what would happen if we lost them both?" Speaking uncharacteristically, Saix waved up his arms in frustration. "That doll and Roxas could be halfway to Kingdom Hearts by now!"

"Will you be quiet, Number VI! I need time to think!"

Motioning to Saix to move, he sat back in his armchair. "Let's think about where they could have gone…"

The blue-haired Nobody sighed in frustration. "We don't have time to think things through. We have to act now!"

Xemnas ignored Saix's outbursts and concentrated. "Hmm…"

Then he figured it out. "They must be in Twilight Town." Showing no emotion in his voice, he looked up at his second in command. "Didn't you say that Axel goes there with the other two, eating ice cream on the tower?"

Saix looked at his boss with intrigue. "Hmm…continue…"

* * *

It was still sunset in Twilight Town, and Roxas and Xion were now on the ground, walking through the streets. Roxas had told Xion everything that had happened to him in his life-changing journey.

"I don't think I'll ever understand why I ever found Hikaru. I think it was sheer coincidence that the two of us met. Xemnas had specified to find the heart of the man capable of bringing peace to us at last."

He looked down at the ground as he talked. "But it didn't bring _me_ peace trying to capture it. What peace would_ I_ have gotten if I had actually captured it?"

Xion shook her head and squeezed Roxas' hand inside of hers. "You did the right thing. He's a nice and smart man, that Hikaru." She leaned into her true love, and started speaking softly. "You're my hero…"

Roxas hissed as he felt Xion's hot, steamy breath pour onto the nape of his neck. No one seemed to notice this partly sexy display, as they were too busy making out to notice.

"Go changed my life. It changed my life, that it did." Roxas declared, Xion's hot breath still pouring onto his neck. Sweating, he gulped and looked at Xion. The latter was now burning hot with desire, like there was something inside of her that needed to be released.

And Roxas was more that willing to oblige.

Unfortunately, both he and his hidden desires were out of time.

"You've strayed a little far from home, haven't you, Roxas?"

Both of their eyes widened in surprise. They didn't even need to look up. The minute they heard that dark, ominous voice, they knew their time was over.

It was their Superior. No. I. Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII. And next to him was Saix, his closest ally and right-hand man. Their hoods covered their face, and the latter was carrying his signature weapon, while the former just had an Etheral Blade in his left hand.

Roxas knew this was going to happen all along. So he closed his eyes and braced himself for the end.

Xion couldn't help but laugh at what had become the end of her life. He life, like that watch, was now broken and finished.

Xemnas pulled a fluorescent light from his right pocket. He lit it with his Etheral Blade, and with the flourescant light as a base, Xemnas created a red lightsaber.

Roxas felt the need to speak at this point. "Your overconfidence is your weakness."

Xemnas smirked from under his cloak and replied, "Your faith in your friends is yours…"

**To be concluded**


	6. The End! Or is it? Where are you?

On Go, Broken Watches and Fluorescent Lamps

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Hikaru No Go

Roxas got up and summoned his trusty Keyblade Oathkeeper. Xion was about to summon Oblivion, but Roxas turned and shook his head. "No."

Xion was confused. "W…what?"

"You've done too much already. I don't want you to get hurt."

But Xion did not listen. "I don't care. I just know that I want to be with you, and that I'll protect you no matter what!" With that, she let out a long, angry yell that pierced the ears of the older Nobodies.

Both Xemnas and Saix started wincing in pain and dropped their weapons, Xemnas' lightsaber breaking upon impact. But they managed to stand their ground. After Xion was done yelling, the two removed their hoods and resummoned their weapons, with Xemnas holding two Etheral Blades this time.

Then Xion summoned Oblivion and walked up to where Roxas was standing. "Come on Roxas; let's do this!" Roxas nodded in agreement, and both Keybladers held up their Keyblades so they were crossing each other in an X formation.

Xemnas could only laugh at what he thought was an amusing display. "Such valiant displays. Such heroic antics. But I'm afraid this time you won't have another ice cream bar again. When I am done with you, the two of you will wish you never existed…" And with that, Xemnas began to raise his left arm over his head, preparing to throw his Blade at the two inexperienced Nobodies…

"STOP!"

All four Organization members were taken by surprise. Roxas and Xion were especially shocked, once they saw that the person who had shouted at them was in fact none other than…

"HIKARU!" Roxas and Xion cried. It was true. The Go Player was standing right behind Xemnas and Saix, holding his hands up in the air. The boy – man's – hands were shaking, as well as his knees, arms, head and everything else in his body. But his face showed a look of determination unlike any other, and his eyes showed deep anger and resentment.

Roxas began to walk over to him, but Hikaru responded, "No! Don't come any closer!"

As horrified as Roxas was, he didn't want to disobey his friend. So he did what he said and stood down.

Xemnas turned around, but instead of a look of surprise on his face, there was a look of amusement. "Well, well, well." Xemnas started clapping slowly. "If it isn't the man we're all looking for. Hikaru Shindou."

Saix realized what Xemnas had said, and started grinning devilishly. "Oh, yes, Hikaru." He threw his Berserker on the ground and folded his arms. "We've shown a great deal of interest in you, Mr. Shindou. You might say you're our… 'golden ticket', if I may."

"No you may not." Hikaru's voice was firm yet unrattled. When he spoke, he showed no signs of fear at all. "Quit beating around the bush. Tell me what it is you want."

Xemnas shook his head. "My, my, my! Quite a stubborn one, isn't he, Saix?" He motioned to his second in command.

Saix nodded in agreement. "Oh, yes Sir. Shall I," his eyes glowed a dark blue, "dispose of him for you?" His voice became icy and filled with disdain at this point.

Roxas and Xion were trembling in fear, for they knew what kind of things both Nobodies were capable of. Hikaru would stand no chance against them. Xion started to cry. "W..Why him? Why now? Why when everything was alright?" Only Roxas could hear her, and he understood. But he said nothing. He knew the only option they had was to trust Hikaru. And everything would be okay.

At least, that was what he hoped.

"No need, my friend," and this caused Roxas and Xion to almost breath a sigh of relief. "We'll have plenty of time for fun when we extract his heart for Kingdom Hearts. Then we'll just use his body as a piṅata for our Christmas party."

Saix rubbed his palms in glee. "Why, that sounds like fun, Xemnas!"

Hikaru was undaunted. Roxas could take no more. "Run, Hikaru! Get out of there!"

Hikaru angrily glared at his friend. "Why? So that these cretins can walk around and ruin everyone's lives?"

Xemnas threw both Etheral Blades at Hikaru, and the latter leaned back Matrix Style to dodge. Both of them missed him completely. Hikaru stood back up again, unfazed, and smirked. That's right; he smirked.

Xion had never seen a display of courage as much as Hikaru had shown against a man as fearful and powerful as Xemnas. He wondered if Hikaru did coke. Yeah, that was a definite possibility.

"It isn't right what you people are doing, "Hikaru continued. "What good is it to mess with people's lives just to get a chance to be like us?"

Xemnas did not care what Hikaru was talking about, but he pretended to care by putting a sad expression on his face. "Little boy," Xemnas started, walking towards Hikaru with his hands outstretched to him, "look at us. We have been cast away from both light and darkness. We never had a choice to be good or bad. So why not be a little of both?"

Hikaru started taking a step back, not trusting Xemnas for a minute. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean that we are indeed guilty of terrible acts committed in all of the various worlds. And you deserve to hate us for that. But why don't you see things from our point of view? All we ever wanted to do was have a heart, to be able to feel real emotions, experience real life for the first time in a long time. And the only way to do that was by completing Kingdom Hearts. By taking the hearts from other worlds, we were able to make our own Kingdom Hearts, one that would finally complete our feeble existences, and give us a reason to live again!"

Xemnas was now stading over the smaller boy. "Don't you understand, Hikaru? Your heart is going to help us live again! Because you have the final element. Peace! Ever since I started reading your graphic novel, I have always been fascinated by the game 'go' and the peace it brings to those who master it. As I read about the epic battle between Toya Meijin and Fujiwara-no-Sai, I thought about my heart, and the excitment and wonder that would have poured out of it had it still been connected to me!"

"And then when Sai left you, you were so depressed that you refused to play until Sai came back! It was incredible, how much you loved that ghost of a man like he were still alive. And those final pages, those last well-crafter pages...that was it."

"It's taken me two years, but I finally understand what the novels were trying to tell me. The divine move is THE ultimate move. It is literally the hand of god. Because it comes from the heart. And not just any heart. A pure, powerful, enlightened heart that has been touched by a magical being beyond our comprehension. You and you alone have the power to bring everlasting peace through your game, with a truly original and inspired move called the hand of god. If the rumors are true, and it really does bring everlasting peace..."

Xemnas closed his eyes, and whispered maliciously, "_then if we steal it and enfuse it with Kingdom Hearts, then WE can find everlasting piece!"_

And with that, he summoned his Etheral Blade, opened his eyes, and prepared to deliver the final blow, straight into Hikaru's heart!

All of a sudden, Xemnas was consumed by a huge burst of light. The light was so pierecing that it nearly burned his skin right off his face.

"Gyahhhh!" Xemnas used his other hand to cover his face, but the light still pierced his skin, right through his coat sleeve and his bracelet that Saix had given him on his birthday.

Eventually, the light became so unberable that he had to use his other arm to shield his face. And the Etheral Blade was still in his hand.

WOOSH!

The Etheral Blade pierced Xemnas in the neck. Black blood started oozing from his neck, and Xemnas started losing consciousness. Slowly and slowly, he started sinking to the ground, his coat now soaked in black. It wasn't easy to see, but if someone had seen it, they would have noticed the stickiness in his coat and how wet and damp it looked.

The light finally faded the minute Xemnas opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw made his mouth hang down in shock and his eyes widen in shame and humiliation.

Hikaru Shindou was standing in front of him, with a smirk on his face and a fluorescent lamp in his left hand, shining brighter than the light of Kingdom Hearts.

Ironic was the only way to describe the situation. A boy who had dedicated his life to playing a game of life and death actually faced life and death head on in real life.

The last thought that was buzzing around in his dying mind was, 'I spend my entire life running away from the light. But it was the light that brought me down in the end.'

And with that, Xemnas faded away into the nothingness, never to kill or hurt anyone ever again.

Saix, Roxas and Xion all looked stunned at this shocking turn of events. Hikaru had managed to kill the Superior without even landing a single punch. This made Saix very angry, knowing that his boss had been killed by a little kid. Not even by the Keyblade wielder! A normal, game-playing kid!

"Grr...I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! YOU DESTROYED MY BRACELET, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Saix grabbed his Beserker from the ground and started charging at Hikaru. Roxas and Xion could only helplessly watch as Hikaru was placed in harm's way yet again. Before he had had time to turn on the lamp. Now his clock of life looked like it would finally be broken.

No such luck. Just as Saix swung his trusty weapon, Hikaru jumped out of harm's way, allowing him to join his two friends on the other side.

Saix realized this, and turned around to face the trio. "This is what you get for messin' with my jewelry!"

Hikaru sweatdropped. "Yeah, just going to ignore that one completely."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughing manaically, Saix threw his Beserker in the direction of Hikaru, Roxas and Xion, at an angle that could cut off all of their heads upon impact. For a moment, it seemed like it was the end.

CRUNCH!

Suddenly, a huge black Go stone fell from the sky. It landed right on top of the Beserker, just when it was right in front of the kids, crushing it upon impact.

Saix just watched in sheer horror as his one and only weapon was destroyed. "No. This-this can't be..."

"Good bye, Chunky Rice."

This seemingly random comment made Saix look at him in bewilderment. "What the-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" But he could talk no further, for Hikaru turned on the fluorescent lamp again, emitting a bright, white laser beam that shot out of the white light bulbs and hit Saix in his weak point - his place where his heart should have been.

The Moon Nobody was flung into the air, as the piercing white light consumed his body and flesh, causing him to vanish into nothingness.

Xion and Roxas stood their, motionlessly, trying to register in their minds what had just happened. When they finally did, they both glanced at Hikaru, who smiled brightly at them. "Well, don't just stand there looking pretty!" He exclaimed. "Come give your savior a hug!"

The Nobodies started crying with happiness, giving Hikaru a big hug. Xion spoke first. "T-thank you Hikaru. We love you very much!"

"W-w-we don't know what we would have done without you!" Roxas added tearfully.

Hikaru smiled peacefully, but said nothing. He didn't feel he needed to.

And that was the story about how three friends were finally united in joy and harmony, and how they triumphed over their enemies by using Go, broken watches and fluorescent lamps. It just went without saying that some things that look meaningless are not so meaningless after all. Everything is connected in some way, even if they don't have hearts.

And they all lived happily ever after, living in Twilight Town until their dying days.

**The End**

* * *

Elsewhere, in San Diego, CA, Axel was walking on the sidewalk in a black hoodie, black sweatpants, and black shoes with his hands in his pants pockets. He had just finished watching an Aerosmith concert and was heading home.

All of a sudden, he got a text on his iPhone. It was from Xigbar.

This frightened Axel. He _never _got calls or texts when he was off-duty. "This can't be good", he declared. The only time Xigbar was allowed to text off-duty Organization members was when Xemnas had a special task for him, or if Xemnas himself was...

Praying it wasn't the second option, Axel opened his text and read it.

**Xemnas is dead. You're the leader now...**


End file.
